User blog:MalikMagistral/PG Prospal: Bluey
What's The Work This work is a preschool Cartoon TV Show named "Bluey" with the protagonist being a 6-year-old Bluey or Blue "Bluey" Heeler. Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done? The candidate has gone through adventures and learned various valuable lessons that make her selfless being more concerned with the needs of others than just her owns. For instance on the very first episode "The Magical Xylophone". Bluey keeps The Magical Xylophone (used to pause others) to herself for her own entertainment without sharing it with Bingo; her little sister. Her mother Chilli who is on her way to work, encouraging Bluey to escape her selfish ways the Xylophone by sharing it with Bingo and make sure to unpause her father, otherwise she will take the Xylophone and freeze her boss. The whole episode goes on and eventually, all of it backfires to her eventually being frozen by her dad at first and then her young sibling Bingo. It is eventually seen at the end of the show where Bluey and Bingo agrees to share the Magical Xylophone. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Good Zone: She could be able to communicate and be selfless and understanding when she realizes she is doing something wrong. On Episode 15 "Butterflies". After Judo gets Bluey to leave her younger sister Bingo. Bluey starts to feel shameful and run away from Judo and get to Bingo. She is eventually left sad devastated from being left alone and is gratefully comforted by her older remorseful sister Bluey in a type of musical way. Eventually, Judo confronts Bluey and Bingo for Bluey leaving Judo. And Bluey reasons with Judo promising not to run away again if the trio agrees to never run away from each other again or get any of each other to run away. At one point they are hugging and calling a truce agreeing with each other and learning to never make these mistakes again after learning it. Corrupting Factors: She does have her flaws with coming off as opportunistic and altruistic. Either becoming misguided at times by herself and sometimes if not rarely by her friends. On Episode 10 "Hotel", Bluey does not give the chance of letting Bingo roleplay as an inanimate object of a Pillow. Which made Bingo upset. Bluey didn't see it until Bingo broke out and ran. Bandit (Bluey's father) eventually talks Bluey into having a person talk with Bingo to see what is wrong. Bingo says that they want to be a Pillow. And Bluey says that she wants Bingo to play a completely different game which makes Bingo upset until Bluey agrees to let Bingo play as a pillow. Bingo is happy and so is Bluey. Admirable Standard In Episode 43 titled "Camping". Bluey meets a French-Canadian Labrador named Jean-Luc. Despite the different languages and not being able to communicate well. They were able to do various sorts of things such as build tents out of sticks and leaves. The two eventually try to tackle "a pig" (spoiler alert it's Bluey's Dad Bandit with a bucket trying to get water) a couple of times. Eventually, there is a time at one point where they struggle and fail to devise their strategies due to their contrasting language. Eventually, they start illustrating their plans in an artistic style through a big rock and a wet stone ordering Jean-Luc to another side to corner "the pig" while Bluey goes up to "the pig" eventually succeeding. After all of that, Jean-Luc says that he would not be going feeling sad and remorseful. Bluey didn't catch what he was saying again because of she never too French. The two even managed to get the plant grown as seen at the end. Final Verdict Now, for those who don't know what they are meaning for, we will give you some details on what to fill in that format: *'What's The Work: '''The work is a cartoon franchise that had made appearances through copies of books. And is a well known 2018 show that is being allegedly owned by Disney, asides from being originally owned by other company shows like ABC Kids, and BBC. The work is mainly intended to show day to day problems and relate the problems with the targeted (young preschool or elementary) audience. *'Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done': The stuff they have done through Episode 34 titled "The Dump". Bluey has felt angered after it turns out that her father was dumping her drawings into the recycling container bin intended for recycling purposes for anyone else who needs to utilize paperwork. She eventually chooses to give away her finished used paper to recycle her paper and support and assist the environment. **'Who is She/What Has She Done '- The candidate is a female Blue Heeler (possible full surname) named "Bluey". She has down plenty of good things and shown the same amount of empathy as much as any ordinary kid with outgoing charms. She has done a lot of good things. But based off of the previously mentioned Episode 34 titled "The Dump". Bluey agrees to give away her paper drawings to the recycling bin for anybody else who wants to reuse the paper. *'Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors': **'Goodness Zone '- Bluey (again as mentioned earlier) is seen to be a charismatic person. In Episode 34 "The Dump". In spite of her father Bandit giving back the papers and putting them in the back side of the car. Bluey eventually understands and ultimately makes the choice of hers to get (one of) her drawings crumbled up by her dad and put into the Paper. **'Corrupting Factors '- In Episode 34 "The Dump", She sometimes doesn't understand things really well and jumps into conclusions or thinks the worst out of something. Her father, Bandit found a couple of papers and was using them to recycle, until the papers Bandit carried through his car fell out of the car and appeared to turn out to be drawings illustrated by Bluey. Bluey felt upset with her father and thought of Bandit to be the worst father until Bandit explained that he didn't mean to do any of that for any evil mal-intent and that he was trying to recycle some papers. *'Admirable Standard': This is where you compared the pureness tier to other characters or not to determine if a character is pure or not. Keep in mind that both heroes, other heroes or other characters can contribute to the pureness standard. If a hero commits the same heroic action of previous do-gooders, then they are not anything new to the story and are disqualified. *'Final Verdict': In a short summary. Blue is full of personality. She could be kind and sweet. And have the pure gold of heart. She does have her struggles and poor character judgment. But then again, she is able to learn from the mistakes and understand them and come up with solutions instead of giving up or accept the problem if it is something that she cannot full control, change or prevent. We have a criteria for how to EP a Pure Good heroes and feel free to see this link in question if you want to know more about what makes hero a PG. Remember, this is not a badge of honor: Heroes Wiki: Pure Good. '''Also, if you are asking about how to remove a hero from PG due to several new info that can mitigate them or you want to contest them because they didn't fit the criteria, you can see the tutorial here to create your own Pure Good Removal Proposal.' If you have any questions, feel free to ask it to an admin or Content Moderator to help you guys for PG Proposal. Here are some examples of PG Proposals in question: MalikMagistral (talk) 07:49, June 23, 2019 (UTC) A link to Bluey on the Heroes Wiki Here is a link to Bluey on the Bluey Wiki MalikMagistral (talk) 04:17, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Category:Maintenance Category:Blog posts